


Congratulations

by gimmefire



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Brno ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://motorskink.livejournal.com/2300.html?thread=635388#t635388) on [motorskink](http://motorskink.livejournal.com). Matt Roberts is the BBC's MotoGP host, and he usually gets an interview with Cal on the grid before each race ~~so they can have a good hard flirt~~.

"Took you long enough."  
  
Cal, out of his leathers and into more comfortable team gear, gave a little nod of acknowledgement to Matt, altering his path and approaching the other man beside of the Tech 3 motorhome.  
  
"Yeah, well. More interview commitments with your lot asking me stupid questions now."  
  
Matt smiled wryly. "Cheers. Not what I meant, though."  
  
Cal looked away, off down the gap between the motorhomes, a smile creeping onto his face. "I know." His gaze returned to Matt and he looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow. "You been waiting here the whole time like a saddo?"  
  
"Cheers again. And no, not the _whole_ time. Some of us have got proper jobs to do."  
  
Matt did his best to keep the blush from his cheeks when Cal looked him in the eye. The small smile remained, but it was tougher to tell if Cal was messing about. Not that it wasn't difficult to tell most of the time... "But you _have_ been waiting for me?"  
  
Matt was less successful in keeping the catch out of his voice when he replied. "Y-yeah."  
  
Cal watched him for what felt like a long time, before the small smile broke into his irrepressible grin. "Saddo," he said softly.  
  
Matt exhaled and rolled his eyes. " _Congratulations_ ," he said in a rather pointed, this-is-what-I-came-here-for way. As he began to move away, he patted Cal's side, letting his thumb swipe over the cool cotton and warm flesh beneath, just for a moment. He'd made it a few steps before Cal spoke up.  
  
"Was that it? You off?"  
  
Matt turned on his heel, considering the mild displeasure in Cal's voice to be a small personal triumph.  
  
"Flight to catch, mate. I'll have a beer for you in Vienna."  
  
"When's your flight?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Early."  
  
Cal appeared to weigh this information carefully, nodding and looking away again. Then he shrugged a shoulder. "Wouldn't be the first flight you've missed cos of me."  
  
Matt's eyebrows lifted fractionally, unable to ignore the way his heart stumbled over itself at Cal's words. "No, it wouldn't," he replied, letting everything else go unsaid. He lifted his chin in Cal's direction and took a step back towards him. "You think I'm gonna miss my flight? The one that's _tomorrow morning_?"  
  
Cal pushed himself away from the side of the motorhome and sauntered towards the other man. "Yeah, I think you will," he murmured, heading for the motorhome steps. The way his hand grazed Matt's hip as he drew level with him was no accident, and neither was the breathtakingly heated look he aimed Matt's way after murmuring something into his ear. Just three little words, in fact.  
  
Those three little words were enough to convince Matt not only to follow him into the motorhome without another word said, but that yes, there was a strong chance that he'd miss his flight.  
  
 _Congratulate me properly._


End file.
